


Everything’s A-Okay

by winter_angst



Series: Dribble Drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, Political Animals
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Pets, TJ-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: TJ selects his very first pet. Jack is thankful for his little family.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Dribble Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Everything’s A-Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/gifts), [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> this is a rando gift for Steve-Bucky-Stucky for creating TJ who I am so fond of ^^ and also for Kali who I borrowed Johnny (JoJo) from. i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title from “Can You Tell Me How To Get To Sesame Street?”

“Wow, oh wow.” TJ stooped down, face inches from the glass. “Papa, look at this one!”

Jack hummed, watching the rose hair tarantula make a slow walk across its enclosure. There was something to appreciate for these misunderstood creatures for sure but Jack knew his husband too well to allow such things. “That is a really cool one, Teej. But I think Daddy would be very upset if I let you come home with a spider.”

Brock Rumlow, his very loud and very Italian husband who liked to front as if nothing in the world scared him would also perch on top of the sink if a little black house spider dare appear in their kitchen. It was always Jack’s job (with help from TJ of course) to carry the arachnid safely outside where TJ said his cheerful goodbyes. 

“It’s not a spider Papa. Issa tarantula,” TJ corrected him as he drew back, face stern in concentration. “I don’t want Daddy to be scared of my pet. Maybe we should keep looking?”

“I think that’s a great idea.”

Brock had wanted to come along but work had unfortunately needed him and while TJ was sweet enough to volunteer to wait, they both knew just how excited he was to finally be getting his very own pet. 

The walked past the tarantulas and into the reptiles which TJ skirted because he didn’t want a slippery pet like Noodle, the class gardener snake. 

“Ooh what about a song bird?” TJ asked, blue gray eyes glittering. “Or-or a talking one! That would be so neat, wouldn’t it Papa?”

“It certainly would be but remember we have a wood stove. Unfortunately that hurts bird’s lungs.”

Understandably crestfallen he heaved a small sigh, nodding in understanding. “I don’t want to hurt the birds.” But just as suddenly as he was disappointed his eyes lit up. “Look at those fuzzy little hamsters Papa!”

“That’s a good idea,” Jack agreed watching the fuzzy balls running on their well and stuffing their cheeks with pouches. 

“They have guinea pigs! I could have one just like JoJo!” TJ clapped his hands in such excitement Jack couldn’t help but share his enthusiasm. He didn’t understand the appeal of the furry potatoes that always squealed whenever they went over to Steve and Bucky’s place for a play date. 

But, JoJo got endless enjoyment out of them and Steve seemed awfully fond of them, referring to them as the ‘little fellas’ whenever they came up in conversation. Brock had seemed indifferent towards them so Jack didn’t have any hesitations there (and, well, TJ’s happiness came before everything else anyway). 

Jack caught the attention of a young woman with brown hair tied back in a braid with a name tag that said Wanda. TJ pointed out two of them (they were social, according to Wanda and Johnny had two as well). 

“My bestest friend ever JoJo has some too! He’s in my class with me. We have ten whole people and we’re all best friends but he’s my bestest but don’t tell okay? Are they allowed to play together?”

“I’d give them a little while to adjust to their new homes and then you definitely could try and let them meet.” Wanda caught Jack’s eye. “Just keep an eye out to make sure all the piggies are having fun!”

“I will!” TJ agreed solemnly. “I got all smiley faces all month so that means I’m ready for the ’sponsibility, right Papa?”

“That’s right.”

Wanda stood, smoothing out the bright blue shirt she was wearing. “Well, I’ve got to pack these guys in nice and warm and safe but my friend is going to come over with some extra important adoption papers!”

“I’m adopted!” TJ looked thrilled. “I get to ‘dopt them like you and Daddy ‘dopted me! This is the best.”

He flung both arms around Jack who was once more humbled by how lucky he was to have such a wonderful child in his life. 

“It certainly is the best.” He smoothed his light brown hair and Wanda gave TJ a cheerful wave. 

As much as Jack wished Brock could be here for this moment he was still thankful for every second. Besides, the next milestone in TJ’s life he’d ensure Brock did not miss.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like the pigs names should be peppa and clementine


End file.
